


Your Personal (Self) Care Companion

by Bunsandpups



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsandpups/pseuds/Bunsandpups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a hell of a week, and everything seems to be crashing around you. But luckily, you've got a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Personal (Self) Care Companion

Everything had been hard for you the past couple of days. Your body ached all over from the constant strain and tension the anxiety put on you, and your brain raced so quickly at night that you were certain sleep was a myth.

You knew going in that college was going to be hard. Why wouldn't it be? It was studying, inside and out of the house, in a world full of distractions and social life. Balancing it all was getting to you. You'd been staying awake for hours upon hours trying to catch up on homework only to wake up a few hours later from an impromptu nap on your homework. You would then begin the day with a very cold shower, a light breakfast, and an energy drink of choice.

This had been going on for nearly two weeks. However, the stress was finally at a point you could tolerate. You calmly close your book and move your notes away. You cradle your head in your hands and start to cry. "I can't do this anymore," you whisper over and over. If the stress doesn't kill you first, it's going to be the massive cavern of self loathing that goes along with it.

You don't hear the metallic movement sounds in the room next to yours. You don't hear the soft steps until they're right beside you and a soft hand is on your shoulder. A gentle voice says, "Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." You had quite honestly forgotten about him. You hadn't had much need, as you weren't abnormally clumsy and your immune system had been surprisingly good. You weren’t sure how equipped he was to deal with mental health needs, but if he was up and awake you weren’t going to complain.

“On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?” He waited patiently for you to answer. These questions were always difficult, regardless of who asked. What constituted anything on these scales? You supposed that crying and repeating dissatisfaction over and over again certainly wasn’t a one, but you didn’t feel suicidal so you weren’t a ten either. You thought for a moment, chewing on your lip.

“I guess… Seven?” Baymax moved onto the next step, ignoring that it was phrased as a question. That would be useful to know later; an answer was an answer.

“I will scan you now.” A moment passes. “Scan complete. Your heart rate is fast, and your neurotransmitter levels are disturbed. Do you feel upset?” You nod. “Sad?” Another nod. “Suicidal?” You shake your head.

“My readings indicate that you are in significant distress. The first step when upset should be to reach out to some--” You interrupt him.

“Baymax, I don’t want to be around people. They’re part of the problem. They look at me funny and treat me badly. Even my friends.”

A pause comes between the two of you. You know he won’t reach out if you ask him not to, but you don’t know what else to suggest. Baymax seems to be scanning for something.

“My databases suggest the following: hot tea and a good book. Have you tried this?”

“I can’t concentrate very well right now. I’m too upset.”

“Have you had a hug?”

You pause. It’s such a simple gesture, but it might be useful. You shake your head and hold your arms out. Baymax hugs you, warming up a little to make it feel more authentic. The touch sends you over the edge, and you start outright sobbing in his arms. He pats your head and keeps hugging you until you let it all out. You feel exhausted, and a little silly for having cried so hard that you now need a nap.

Baymax picks you up and sets you down on the covers. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” You shake your head sleepily.

“No, Baymax. Not right now. Thank you.”

“I can deactivate if you say you’re satisfied with your care.”

You hesitate. He seems like the only one here. But, you also know you can call him back whenever things get rough.

“We should both get a little rest, I think. I’m satisfied with my care.”

Baymax returns to his charging station, and you curl up under the covers. You smile as you fall asleep, glad to have someone around to take care of you.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself when I was feeling terrible, but I'm hoping other people can get a little comfort from it, too. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
